


The Eighth Day of Christmas

by torino10154



Series: Twelve Days of Christmas 2009/2010 [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, Minor Character Death, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-04
Updated: 2010-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-17 14:53:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1391782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	The Eighth Day of Christmas

Severus stood in the drenching, icy rain, all things magical far from his mind. Soaked to the bone, mind as numb as his fingers, he barely registered the priest's words as he spoke of the man they were burying. 

A warm hand gripped his arm, a familiar voice murmuring in his ear, "It's over now." Severus turned away from his father's grave and looked into Remus's warm eyes. 

"Let's go." 

Severus drove his father's car away from the cemetery, parked it in front of the abandoned house where they had once lived and he and Remus Apparated away for good.


End file.
